


Time For Us

by ExpressAndAdmirable



Series: The Heroes of Light [60]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Final Fantasy I
Genre: Drow, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Multilingual, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Strap-Ons, Tiefling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpressAndAdmirable/pseuds/ExpressAndAdmirable
Summary: Lux and Sol make the most of a very good night (continuation ofWhen I'm Up (I Can't Get Down)). (Featuring art!)





	Time For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Included is an absolutely beautiful sketch of the Monster Gals, drawn by Sol's player @b-e-m-l-t on Tumblr.

“Come on,” Lux declared, taking Sol by the hand. “Let’s go home.” With a buoyant wave at the few remaining patrons, she picked up her violin case and led the way out of the covered pavilion and down the ramp to the adjoining platform.

As they made their way over wooden planks spiderwebbing across the surface of the lake, Sol squeezed the Tiefling’s hand. “This was a good night,” she said with a smile. “You did a good thing tonight.”

Lux grinned. “It’s been a while since I caused a solid ruckus.” She had thrown a right and proper party in the tavern that evening and her energy was still high. Glancing sidelong at the woman beside her, her smile curled into a suggestive smirk, her voice dropping as she added, “It doesn’t have to end yet.”

For once not missing a beat, Sol returned her smirk. “Got something in mind?”

“Well,” Lux offered, tugging the Drow closer, “we have a whole bag of things I bought in Scanderimus that we haven’t broken into yet. Why don’t you have a look, pick something you like, and we’ll go from there?”

Sol nodded her endorsement. “I like this plan.” She peered at the Tiefling. “You’re taking off that makeup first, though.”

An innocent blink. “Why?”

“No glitter in the bed.”

They returned to the Highwind with a certain quickness in their strides, nodding a brief hello to Grummer on the top deck before heading directly down to their room. Aviva produced a canvas bag from deep within her pack and left Haluei’en to explore it while she peeled off her layers and stepped into the shower. The concept of hot running water had lost none of its novelty, and she briefly considered inviting Halei to join her. Ultimately, she decided against it. The anticipation was more fun.

Running a towel over her horns and hair, Aviva emerged from the shower to find Halei waiting for her on the bed, her clothing piled neatly on the floor next to her armour. Giving the Tiefling an undisguised once-over, Halei presented her selection: a dark lacquered wooden shaft with attached leather straps. “Acceptable?”

“Highly.” Rounding the bed, Aviva took the toy from Halei’s hands. “Fair warning, I am monumentally out of practice.”

“That’s fine,” Halei responded with a chuckle, rising to her knees and resting her hands on the curves of Aviva’s hips. “It’s been a couple decades for me.”

Aviva snorted a laugh. “Alright then, old lady, give me a hand. See if you still remember how these work.”

There was, they both knew, no way in all the heavens to make the donning of a strap-on sexy. So they worked together, unbuckling the straps and fitting it into place, cursing and snickering when the buckles protested or they lost control of the leather. When everything was secure, Halei leaned back for a good look and nodded her approval. Aviva asked if her love was ready; with consent given, she struck a dashing pose and kissed the Drow through the ensuing burst of laughter. There was only one sound Aviva loved more than Halei’s laugh.

Aviva led the dance of lips and breath, guiding Halei back onto the bed until her head rested on the pillows and her hands wandered over the Tiefling’s shoulders. Slowly she kissed her way from jaw to neck, one hand tracing the curves of her chest, each sharp inhale a plea for more. Halei’s back arched to meet her tongue as it, too, found her chest, her fingers winding through violet hair, tightening reflexively with each new sensation and drawing gasps from the Tiefling in turn.

Gently Aviva parted the Drow’s legs and pushed up into another kiss, pressing their bodies close, rolling her hips to slide the shaft just so against her. Halei moaned into the curve of her neck, her own hips responding in kind, her nails cutting half-moons into the Tiefling’s ribs.

“Do you want this?” Aviva whispered, her lips brushing Halei’s long ear as she pitched her hips again.

“ _Ma_ ,” Halei replied with a breathless nod, her mastery of the common tongue already forgotten.

Aviva smiled, nipping at her earlobe. “ _Be iest lîn_.” _As you wish_. She drew back, running her hands along the Drow’s thighs as she shifted into position. Slowly, carefully, she pressed into her, pushing further with each rock of her hips until they were flush once again. “ _Ci maer?_ ” _Are you well?_

Releasing a satisfied sigh, Halei opened her eyes just slightly. “ _Mae g'ovannen_.” Aviva grinned. _You are well met_ , usually a formal greeting, now a confirmation. What a wonderfully versatile language.

Spreading her hands against the bed, she started easy, each movement controlled and deliberate, listening to Halei’s breathing as it matched her pace. She increased her tempo when the Drow bit her lip, and again when she raked her nails down her arms, and again when she braced her hands against the headboard. Words spilled from slate-grey lips, praises and curses and declarations of love, quickly losing focus as she climbed higher and higher. There was the sound she adored.

Aviva’s lungs burned. Her muscles ached. She was indeed out of practice. She slowed, then paused, lowering her forehead to rest against Halei’s chest as she tried to catch her breath. Calloused fingers stroked her hair. “ _Ci maer?_ ”

“ _Ma, ma,_ ” Aviva nodded, panting, lifting her head with a sheepish smile. “ _Goheno nîn_. Just more– out of practice– than I thought.”

Halei smiled, tracing the line of the Tiefling’s jaw, her heart pounding beneath her ribs. “Why don’t I take it from here?” Huffing a soft laugh, Aviva nodded her assent.

After a moment of negotiating limbs, Halei locked her legs around Aviva’s waist and in one smooth motion they flipped the Tiefling onto her back. The Drow adjusted herself somewhat primly, her lips pursed in concentration, then her hips began to roll and buck, her eyes fluttering closed as she eased into her rhythm. One hand met Aviva’s on her thigh and held it tightly; the other began at her chest and snaked its way down her torso until her fingers found home.

Towering above her on the bed, her body undulating, every muscle taut, Haluei’en looked… exquisite. Aviva tried to keep her mouth from falling open, the aching heat in her core flushing her cheeks even as her breathing evened. She had never seen the Drow look quite so _powerful_. The fingers of her free hand made their way to her chest, stoking her own fire as she watched her lover move, watched her gasp, watched her work herself into a frenzy and finally tumble, with a rapturous cry, over her peak.

Eventually, Halei opened her eyes, lifting a brow and smiling in surprise at Aviva’s expression. “ _Suilad, nîn meleth_.” _Greetings, my love_.

“ _Ci bain sui i anor_ ,” Aviva murmured, too overcome by the vision she’d just witnessed for anything but unabashed honesty. “ _Nîn maethor_.” _You are beautiful as the sun, my warrior_.

Halei blinked, her smile broadening, and for a few moments they existed in reverent silence. Then she freed herself with graceful swiftness and unbuckled enough straps to free Aviva as well, depositing the toy on the floor and stretching out at the Tiefling’s side. Propping herself on an elbow, she draped her other arm across Aviva’s stomach. “I love you.”

Aviva grinned and opened her mouth to respond, but before she could form words Halei had already stolen them. The kiss deepened, reigniting embers gone dormant only briefly, and the Tiefling moaned deep in her throat as she wrapped her arms around Halei’s neck. The hand resting on her stomach began to wander, first up to her chest, then down, caressing her thighs and low belly. Her pulse quickening, she strained to meet the teasing touch.

Shifting down the bed, Halei wet her fingers with her mouth, her tongue finding Aviva’s chest a split second before her fingers slid inside her. Nearly screaming at the sudden explosion of contact, her entire body tensed, her fingers curling so aggressively into the Drow’s hair that she nearly pulled her off-balance. “ _G– Goheno nîn_ ,” she managed, releasing her grip. _Forgive me_. Halei did not answer verbally, but paused her torture to leave a quick kiss on the tattoo on her sternum before resuming.

Her fingers and tongue moved in perfect harmony, just enough to ensure a slow build and make the Tiefling writhe and whimper. Abruptly, Halei paused again, withdrawing her fingers and catching Aviva’s eye. A look of slight confusion greeted her; offering a reassuring smile, Halei took Aviva’s hand and guided it gently downward. The shuddering exhale indicated the Tiefling’s understanding, and as Halei eased her fingers back inside, Aviva set her own fingers to work.

Halei moved only as quickly as Aviva moved, letting her fingers set the pace of her pleasure. The Tiefling’s patience soon wore thin, her moans turning to cries as her mind filled with the memory of the Drow riding her. She begged in Elvish, in Common, in whichever language would grant her release, and Halei reminded her in soft, low tones that it was hers to take as she pleased. And take it she did, spiralling upward until she could do little but scream, Halei’s fingers prolonging the ecstasy until she collapsed, ragged, onto the bed.

Aviva opened her arms, enveloping her Drow and planting a kiss on her forehead. “ _Ie’vory xedaj_ , sunshine. So, so much.”

“ _Gin melin_ ,” Halei agreed. _I love you_. The single phrase she had picked up from Aviva’s ancestral tongue. She hummed into the Tiefling’s neck. “Good purchase.”

“Mmm, yes, I’m quite pleased with it,” Aviva replied, giving Halei an affectionate squeeze. “I just need a bit more practice. A bit of a lot.” She felt the curve of a smirk against her collarbone. There would be practice indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Title song by Elsiane.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at @expressandadmirable for a proper table of contents for the Heroes campaign, commissioned character art, text-based roleplay snippets and more!


End file.
